poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call of the Animals Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Animals Part 2. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! Commander ApeTrully: Previously on Power Rangers Dragon Force! Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: And ready for our revenge once more! Wuya: Good, we'll be ready to gain control on all the Animals in the Middle Kingdom. And then, we'll let the rangers come to us. Master Fung: It seems Wuya got hold of the Heart of Jong thanks to Hannibal Roy Bean. Master Mao: And they have brought back Dai Shi and Master Org, the world needs your help. Commander ApeTrully: If Master Org and Dai Shi ever returned, it will mean certain doom on account of ultimate fear of humanity and pollution. Gand Master Dashi: We can't count ourselves out just yet, ApeTrully, we have the Power Rangers to stop this. Justin Stewart: Guys, they got Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger! Lin Chung: We have to return to Big Green and regroup, there's no other choice. Animus: Dai Shi must not corrupt Jarrod, Camille, or Whiger. Wuya: Coming to rescue Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, are we? Raiden Thompson: That's correct and I will make sure that they can come back unharmed! Heylin Chase Young: And just how are you going to do that, Red Ranger? Raiden Thompson: Good question, I challenge you all to a Showdown! With no turning back now, Heylin Chase Young begins to accept his challenge. Heylin Chase Young: I accept your challenge, Red Ranger. But no Shen Gong Wu, we use only are martial arts skills. So, make your wager. Raiden Thompson: My wager will be the freedom of Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger. Heylin Chase Young: And when I prevail, you will serve your loyalty to the Heylin Legion for all eternity. This is you, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger against me, Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka. At last, the Showdown was about to begin as they all prepared themselves to fight. Jarrod: We got your back, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Jarrod. Camille: We owe you a favor for coming to your rescue. Whiger: If we loose, we'll serve our evil loyalty again. Jarrod: Then, let's get it done. Raiden and Heylin Chase's team: Gong Yi Tan Pai! With the Showdown begins, Raiden begins his fight with Heylin Chase. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Spirit, Emerge! (morphed into his ranger form) Heylin Chase Young: This is where we settle our score, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: We shall see, Heylin Chase. So, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger activated their warrior forms and begin their fight. Carnisoar: This is where it ends, Jarrod! Jarrod: You may be strong, Carnisoar, but so is my Lion Spirit! With that said, Jarrod used it Lion Spirit and fought off Carnisoar with his might. Jellica: Once we're through with the Red Ranger, you'll be Dai Shi's slaves again, Camille! Camille: I wouldn't count on it, Jellica! So, Camille fought with Jellica as Whiger and Grizzaka begin their battle. Grizzaka: This will be the end of your betrayal, Whiger! Whiger: Not quite, Grizzaka! With the battle to go on, Heylin Chase was reaching his true monstrous form. Heylin Chase Young: This is where you meet your last battle, Red Ranger! Raiden Thompson: Bring it on. As Raiden, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger combine their attack, they took out Heylin Chase and the Overlords! At last, the Showdown was finally over because Raiden and the warrior trio won. Heylin Chase Young: You've won your showdown, Red Ranger, you, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger are free to go. Master Org: But mark our words, this isn't over yet! Dai Shi: Not unless we create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity! Raiden Thompson: Not on my watch! So, they left without looking back at the villains. Just as Raiden returned with Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, Master Fung was there cross at first. Master Fung: Raiden, you were told not to leave Big Green. Raiden Thompson: I'm sorry, Master Fung, but I just couldn't let Wuya and her Heylin clones keep Jarrod, Camille and Whiger, I had no other choice. Jarrod: He's right, Master Fung, it wasn't his fault, he had his reasons. Master Fung: I am well aware, Jarrod. (to Raiden) Commander ApeTrully has informed me what Animus has instructed you, Raiden. You did what you must to save Jarrod, Camille and Whiger, (smiled) and you have succeeded. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Master. Theo Martin: We're glad you, Camille, and Whiger are okay, Jarrod. Jarrod: Thank you, Theo. Soon, Casey and his friends showed Raiden and his friends around Jungle Karma Pizza at Ocean Bluff. Casey Rhodes: So, Raiden, what'd you guys think? Raiden Thompson: Hmm, this place is.. really interesting. Kirby Knoxville: Totally awesome! Steve Baxter: So, this is where you guys work and hang out? Sunburst: There's more to see, Steven, we'll show you. With that said, they gave them a tour around their secret base. Zephyr Breeze: This is our Jungle Fury Secret Base, what ours is yours! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Wow, this is pretty amazing. Camille: It certainly is, Raz. Flash Sentry: Your highness, I wouldn't sit on that chair if I were you, that's R.J.'s chair. Princess Selena: I'm very aware of that, Flash, it wouldn't be right for me to sit on someone's chair while it's off-limits. Robert James (R.J.): But Zephyr Breeze's aren't, you're free to use them if you must. Zephyr Breeze: There's plenty more where that came from, R.J. Justin Stewart: So, how would you guys like to learn the Order of the Claw? Angel Kesler: What do you think, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: Hmmm, one question, Casey, is the Order of the Claw similar to martial arts? Casey Rhodes: In a way, it is, you'll learn how to possess your own animal spirits within you. Jarrod: So, what'd you guys say, you in? Steve Baxter: Alright, count us in. The very next morning, Casey and his friends welcomed Raiden and his friends to Pai Zhuq Academy. Casey Rhodes: Dragon Force Rangers, welcome to Pai Zhuq Academy. To this day, you're all about to learn the Order of Claw, the greatest kung fu techniques with the ability to possess our own animal spirits inside us. Raiden Thompson: Thank you for this opportunity, Casey. (bows down) As they bowed to each other, Casey and his friends begin telling the history. Casey Rhodes: For over ten thousand years ago, the spirit of pure evil, Dai Shi once believed that humans would be erased replacing them with animals to rule in fear of humanity. Theo Martin: That is until a great beast war began, Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw was formed as a secretive Kung Fu clan to use their animal spirits to protect all of humanity. Lily Chilman: The greatest Pai Zhuq Masters were able to capture Dai Shi, and trapped him the very box until that day Casey, Theo, and I were chosen. Jarrod: It was when my temper got the best of me after Master Mao kicked me out, my lion spirit caused Dai Shi to be free and possess my body until after many encounters. Camille: Casey was the only one willing to save Jarrod from Dai Shi, I for one see Jarrod in him when he saved me when Dai Shi never cared for me but him. Justin Stewart: But during the next beast war against Dai Shi, Jarrod was able to weakening him giving Casey, Theo, and Lily the right opportunity to destroy him for good until now. Whiger: From this point forward, we are to teach you Pai Zhuq, the Order of Claw. Casey Rhodes: Raiden, I choose you as my student. Raiden Thompson: Excellent. Theo Martin: Kirby, that leaves you with me and Flash Sentry. Kirby Knoxville: Sweet! Camille: As for you, Raz, you'll be mine and Zephyr Breeze's student. Raziel "Raz" Margera: (whistling) Cool. Lily Chilman: Are you ready to be my student, Kim? Kimi "Kim" Margera: More than anything, Lily. Justin Stewart: Selena, R.J. and I agreed to take you as our student. Princess Selena: Thank you, Justin. Dominic Hargan: Angel, you'll be mine and Whiger's pupil. Angel Kesler: Will do, Dominic. Jarrod: And finally, that leaves you with me and Sunburst, Steven. Steven Baxter: Okay, Jarrod, we're ready to get started. With Raiden and their friends learning the techniques, they each develop their animal spirits. Casey Rhodes: Raiden, strong and pure of heart, you have the Spirit of Liger. Raiden Thompson: Thank you. Theo Martin: Kirby, agile and graceful, you have the Spirit of the Orca. Kirby Knoxville: Awesome! Flash Sentry: You darn right it's awesome, Kirby. Camille: Raz, sharp and protective, you have the Spirit of the Panda. Raziel "Raz" Margera: (chuckles) Nice. Zephyr Breeze: I know, Right? And I thought my elephant spirit can be that protective. Lily Chilman: Kim, cunning and fast, you have the Spirit of the Dingo. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Nice. Robert James (R.J.): Princess Selena, swift and wise, you have the Spirit of the Owl. Princess Selena: Wow, didn't think I'd be that wiser. Dominic Hargan: Angel, stealth and warmhearted, you have the Spirit of the Snow Leopard. Angel Kesler: Cool. Jarrod: Steven, tight gripped and deadly, you have the Spirit of the Komodo Dragon. Steven Baxter: Right on, Jarrod. Soon, Raiden and his friends were able to master the techniques of their animal spirits. Just as Raiden and his friends completed their training, Animus appeared from the sky. Raiden Thompson: Animus. Steve Baxter: Animus, is that really you? Animus: Yes, it is I, Dragon Force Rangers. I have come to bestow my gifts to the seven of you. So, he magically summon the Animal Crystals to Raiden and his friends. Animus: Raiden, I bestow upon you the crystal of the the Phoenix Zord. Kirby, the Zebra Zord. Raziel, the Peacock Zord. Kimi, the Coyote Zord. Princess Selena, the Cobra Zord. Angel, the Panda Zord. And finally, Steven, the Boar Zord. They all contain great animal powers than all the Wild Zords my ranger friends put together. Use them wisely, Dragon Force Rangers, the earth will depend on all of you. Raiden Thompson: Thank you. Cole Evans: Commander ApeTrully and Grand Master Dashi chose wisely, Casey. Casey Rhodes: They sure did, Cole. At the open field, Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers make their way to attack the city. Master Org: The time has come to create massive pollution to the earth and fear among all humans! Dai Shi: Yes, revenge will belong to all of us! But as a few Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi were brought down, the rangers and their allies stepped forward. Raiden Thompson: Not so fast, Dai Shi! Cole Evans: It's over for the both of you this time, Master Org! Casey Rhodes: Once we're through with you guys, High Roller and Wuya are up for a disappointment to remember us by! Dai Shi: We shall see, Tiger Master! Master Org: Soon, we shall destroy you all and rule with fear on humanity and pollution! Omi: Don't be too sure, Master Org! Lin Chung: You and the others know what to do, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Indeed we do, Lin Chung. It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystal! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! At last, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Next, the Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! And finally, the Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Raiden Thompson: Rage of the Fire Dragon, Dragon Force, Red! Kirby Knoxville: Tsunami of the Water Dragon, Dragon Force, Blue! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Protection of the Forest Dragon, Dragon Force, Green! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Strength of the Earth Dragon, Dragon Force, Yellow! Princess Selena: Blast of the Wind Dragon, Dragon Force, Pink! Angel Kesler: Blizzard of the Snow Dragon, Dragon Force, White! Steven Baxter: Steel of the Metal Dragon, Dragon Force, Black! Altogether: Worth greatest hour, use dragon power! Power Rangers Dragon Force! The Dragon Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! Altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (R.J.): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! Altogether: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury, Unite as one! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smakes and explosions appeared from behind them. Master Org: Jack-Bots! Putrids! Rinshi! Rise! Raiden Thompson: Let's go! Altogether: Right! Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots! Putrids! Rinshi! Attack! Soon enough, the Dragon Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Team Up begins. Flit: This is round 2 with the Power Rangers vs. the Heylin Ligoen, this is gonna be good! Onikage: We cannot let any of you win! Cole Evans: You know what to do, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Of course, Cole. Dragon Fire Katana! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Altogether: Triple Red Animal Attack! (weakening Onikage and took out a lot of Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Flit: Oh what a knock out for Onikage! Mandilok: This ends now! Theo Martin: That's our cue, Kirby! Flash Sentry: You take the lead! Kirby Knoxville: Right, Flash. Dragon Water Staff! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! Altogether: Quadruple Blue Animal Slash! (weakening the Org Generals and took down a lot more Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Naja: It's time we end this game! Camille: Let's take it up a notch, Raz! Raziel "Raz" Margera: You got it, Camille. Dragon Forest Axes! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Altogether: Triple Green Animal Strike! (weakening the Five Fingers of Poisons and destroyed a lot more Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Carnisoar: We're not done with your yet, Yellow Rangers! Taylor Earhardt: But you will me! (to Kim) Kim, go for it! Kimi "Kim" Margera: On it, Taylor. Dragon Earth Lance! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Altogether: Triple Yellow Animal Attack! (weakening the Overlords and wipe out a lot more Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Scorch: Time we put an end to this! Snapper: Any last words! Justin Stewart: Two words, Quadruple Trouble! Merrick Baliton: You know what to do, Selena! Princess Selena: Right, Merrick. Dragon Wind Bow! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Striker Mode! Justin Stewart: Jungle Gaunlets! Robert James (R.J.): Wolf Morpher! Altogether: Quadruple Animal Ambush! (weakening Scorch and Snapper and took down a lot more Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Dominic Hargan: Your turn, Angel! Angel Kesler: Right behind you, Dominic. Dragon Snow Saber! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Saber! Altogether: Quadruple White Animal Strike! (taking out a lot more Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Danny Delgado: Ready, Steven? Steven Baxter: Right behind you, Danny. Dragon Metal Baton! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Sunburst: Junfle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Altogether: Quadruple Black Ainmal Slash! (wiping out every last Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi) Casey Rhodes: Okay, Raiden, channel your animal spirits! Knowing that Casey was right, Raiden nodded as he looked at his team. Raiden Thompson: Everyone, it's time to use our animal spirits. Kirby Knoxville: That's the plan. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Gocha covered, Raiden. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Me too. Princess Selena: Of course. Angel Kesler: Right on. Steven Baxter: Count me in. So, they each channel their animal spirits from inside of them. Raiden Thompson: Spirit of the Liger! Kirby Knoxville: Spirit of the Orca! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Spirit of the Panda! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Spirit of the Dingo! Princess Selena: Spirit of the Owl! Angel Kesler: Spirit of the Snow Leopard! Steven Baxter: Spirit of the Komodo Dragon! As they charged their animal spirits, they wiped out Onikage, the Org Generals, the Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison, and the Phantom Beast Generals. Cole Evans: Animarium Armor! (transforms into the Red Savage Warrior) Red Savage Warrior Power Up! Casey, Theo, and Lily: Jungle Master Mode! (transforms into their Jungle Master Mode) Justin Stewart: Hey, Selena, (offers the Claw Cannon) you want the honors of using the Claw Cannon? Princess Selena: You bet, Justin. Cole Evans: And Raiden, you do the honors of combining our weapons with yours. Raiden Thompson: Thanks, Cole. All Weapons, Combine! At last, all the weapons were combined as the rangers fought off Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Org: You'll never beat us that easily! Dai Shi: We shall rule the earth! Lin Chung: Don't give up, Raiden, only your harmonic energy within you can defeat both Master Org and Dai Shi. As long as you, your friends and the other rangers work together, you can still win! Raiden Thompson: Understood. So, the Dragon Force Rangers used their harmonic energy to make ready for the final strike. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force! Cole Evans: Wild Force! Casey Rhodes: Jungle Fury! Altogether: Ultimate Harmonic, Final Blast! With one blast, they finally defeated Master Org and Dai Shi as they exploded. Cole Evans: Yes! Casey Rhodes: We did it! Raiden Thompson: Excellent work, Everyone. Suddenly, the Jack-Bots made Master Org and Dai Shi along with their followers bigger. Dai Shi: We're not through with you yet, Rangers! Master Org: This is only the beginning! Steven Baxter: We're not done yet! Raiden Thompson: Let's summon our Dragon Force Zords! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Zords, Awaken! And just in time, the Dragon Force Zords came just in time. Sparky White: Go for it, Rangers! Sparky Black: Show these creetins what you've got! Raiden Thompson: With pleasure. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Zords, Combine! Then, the Dragon Force Zords combined. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord, Ready! Cole Evans: You thinking what I'm thinking, Casey? Casey Rhodes: You bet, Cole, time to give them a hand! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! At last, the Wild Zords came just in time for battle. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Combine! At last, the Wild Zords combined into each Megazords. Cole Evans: Soul Bird! Soul Drive, Merge! Cole and Alyssa: Pegasus Megazord, Ready! Taylor Earhardt: Ultimus Megazord Isis Mode, Ready! Max and Danny: Kongazord, Ready! Merrick Baliton: Predazord, Awaken! Cole Evans: We got your backs, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Cole. (to his team) Let's finish this! Steven Baxter: With you all the way, Raiden. But as they begin their fight with the Orgs, the Dragon Force Rangers wasn't strong enough. Princess Selena: It's no use, our Megazord isn't strong enough! Raiden Thompson: Maybe not, but unless we use our own Wild Zords to combine with our Megazord, we're to evenly matched one on one. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Yeah, alittle teamwork atta whoop that chump into shape. Then, Animus came just in time to the rescue as his Wild Zords assembled into his Megazord form. Merrick Baliton: Good to have you fight along side us, Animus! Animus: I would not miss it, Merrick. (to the Dragon Force Rangers) The time has come, Dragon Force Rangers, summon your Wild Zords and they will come to your aid. Raiden Thompson: Alright, Animus. (to his team) Let's go! Red Phoenix Zord! Kirby Knoxville: Blue Zebra Zord! Raziel "Raz" Margera: Green Peacock Zord! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Yellow Coyote Zord! Princess Selena: Pink Cobra Zord! Angel Kesler: White Panda Zord! Steven Baxter: Black Bear Zord! The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Wild Zords, Descend! Just as the Wild Zords ansered the call, they came just in time as they attack the orgs. Commander ApeTrully: Now, Rangers, combine with your new Zords! Raiden Thompson: Right, Commander. Dragon Force Wild Zords, Combine! At last, the Dragon Force Wild Zords combined with the Dragon Force Megazord into it's Wild Force Mode. The Dragon Force Rangers: Dragon Force Megazord Wild Force Mode, Ready! Cole Evans: We're ready when you are, Raiden! Raiden Thompson: Understood, Cole. Kirby Knoxville: Let's take out Retinax first! Retinax: This is where it ends! Cole Evans: Not today! Falcon Isis Stare! (as it froze Retinax) Angel Kesler: Panda Ready! Steven Baxter: Black Bear Ready! The Dragon Force Rangers: Double Knuckle Blaster! Alyssa Enrilé: Elephant Pachyderm Crusher! With one strike, they took down Retinax. Nayzor: You fools think you're a match for this org general!? Kimi "Kim" Margera: Better believe it, Nayzor! (to Taylor) You ready, Taylor? Taylor Earhardt: You bet, Kim! Giraffe Spear and Deer Clutcher! (hitting Nayzor) Raiden Thompson: Excellent work, now let's finish this! Taylor Earhardt: You got it, Raiden! The Dragon Force Rangers: Phoenix and Peacock Stare! Taylor Earhardt: Rhino and Armadillo Shoot! As they combined their final strike, they finally took down Nayzor. Mandilok: I'm tired of you rangers defeating us! Max Cooper: Let's take down Mandilok! Kirby Knoxville: We got your backs, Max! Danny Delgado: Bison Kick! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Coyote Punch! Then, the rangers prepared the final strike. Max and Danny: Black Bear and Polar Bear Double Knuckle! Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force Panda and Black Bear Double Knuckle! Altogether: Final Strike! At last, they finally took down Mandilok. Onikage: This is where it all ends! Merrick Baliton: You guys need a hand? Kimi "Kim" Morgera: Do we ever, Merrick. Merrick Baliton: Raiden, you take the lead, I'll do the rest! Raiden Thompson: Consider it done, Merrick. Dragon Force Panda and Black Bear Double Knuckle! Merrick Baliton: Revolver Phantom! Altogether: Final Strike! Finally, Onikage was taken down for good. Master Org: No! Onikage! And my org generals! You're all going to pay for this! Raiden Thompson: Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5